


Дороги, которые нас выбирают

by allayonel, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: Цена вопроса [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: История создания мицелиевого двигателя в миррорверсе и о том, как шла жизнь миррор!Стамеца до событий, показанных в сериале.





	1. Глава 1

Пол Стамец не любил посторонних в своей лаборатории. Не любил до зубовного скрежета. Но что он мог поделать? За всё платила Империя, и, к огромному его облегчению, большую часть контактов с донаторами взял на себя обаятельный Страал, но и на долю Пола доставались неприятные встречи.

У Пола мгновенно испортилось настроение, стоило этому человеку войти в лабораторию и недовольно повести носом от запаха Диктиофоры, которую Пол как раз обрабатывал вытяжкой из Читарии Вонючей. Чёрная форма, линия орденов на груди, пронизывающий взгляд — контр-адмирал, официальный глава их исследовательского центра, снимающий сливки со всех проектов, разрабатывающихся под его контролем, появлялся на базе не чаще раза в год, и последние пару лет Полу удавалось успешно избегать его.

Гость окинул Пола оценивающим взглядом: его испачканную в субстрате форму, толстые, функциональные, но совсем не элегантные перчатки — и произнёс весомо:

— Доктор Стамец?

Пол нарочито медленно отложил приборы и неторопливо снял перчатки.

— Да. Чем могу вам помочь?

Гость тяжело посмотрел на пару лаборантов, застывших неподалёку, и бросил:

— Вон!

Лаборанты исчезли так быстро, что могло показаться, будто они телепортировались. Пол даже мысленно поаплодировал, как профессионально это было сделано. Ему ещё не удалось достичь подобного влияния на собственных подчинённых. С другой стороны, это была его лаборатория, и приказы тут отдавал он, так что эти двое в его проекте не останутся. Трусливые крысы.

— Что за ерундой вы тут занимаетесь? Напомните мне, какое главное направление вашей работы, доктор Стамец?

Куратор проекта начал бесцеремонно пролистывать лабораторные журналы, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что ему действительно интересно.

Полу Стамецу, одному из пяти лучших астромикологов квадранта и ведущему специалисту секретной лаборатории на девятой космической базе деневианской системы, невыносимо захотелось послать этого человека и посмотреть, что будет потом. К счастью, пубертатный период у него закончился лет пятнадцать назад, унеся с собой обоснованную гормонами жажду перечить всем и каждому. Почти. Ну, почти, почти, почти. Ему пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, прежде чем крайне любезно ответить посетителю:

— Терраформирование, сэр. Но наши текущие разработки...

— В зад себе засуньте своё терраформирование. Как и ваши текущие разработки. Они не имеют отношения к проекту 3Д16. Я просмотрел ваши финансовые отчёты за последние полгода. Что это за «звёздный сад» вы тут развели, господа ботаники? По цене полугодового финансирования. Вы тут, случаем, не охренели?

Пол чертовски не любил эту штабную крысу, и ещё больше — необходимость перед ним отчитываться.

— Официально мы занимаемся проблемами терраформирования. Сэр. И это секретные разработки. Меня не предупреждали, что кто-то из руководства посетит нашу лабораторию. — Черт побери, как же тяжело ему давалось быть покладистым! Но он честно старался.

— Доставка экземпляра какого-то вашего гриба обошлась лаборатории в полмиллиона кредитов! Как вы собираетесь интегрировать этот вид в проект разработки биологического оружия? Где ваши результаты, Стамец? Что я должен показывать Штабу?

— Проект 3Д16 находится в финальной стадии, и я обещаю, сэр, он вас не разочарует...

— Вы почти год кормите меня завтраками! А сами тратите время на исследования, которые на грани запрещённого! Ваш последний доклад...

— Мой последний доклад? — на всякий случай уточнил Пол и заранее ощетинился. Сложно говорить свободно, когда не знаешь, насколько в теме твой собеседник, а исторически сложилось, что те, от кого зависела его работа, обычно ни черта не разбирались в предмете.

— Ваш. С доктором Страалом. Про какую-то подпространственную грибную сеть. И про возможность мгновенно перемещаться по ней. Вы не забыли про мораторий на разработки технологий, связанных со сверхсветовыми скоростями? Или вы думаете, что ваши презентации никто не будет слушать и всё пройдёт гладко?

— Мораторий существует для независимых исследований, а этот научный центр напрямую отчитывается центральному исследовательскому агентству Императора. Кроме того, вопрос перемещения — побочный продукт изучения вида. У Стеллавиатори много других потенциальных возможностей использования. Что очевидно для тех, кто внимательно читал мой доклад, — не удержался он от шпильки.

— Достаточно внимательно, чтобы вычленить главное. Вы занимаетесь не своей проблемой! И речь не только об этой, как её, Стеллаторви! Что это такое, я вас спрашиваю? — куратор махнул рукой в сторону делянки с фиолетовой Диктиофорой. Грибы на стеллажах, казалось, с интересом слушали их разговор, покачиваясь на длинных ножках.

— Это Dictyophora esculenta, сэр, — Пол прищурился, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности.

— И что она делает? Покажите. — Куратор, сморщив нос, шагнул ближе к стеллажу. — Это и есть ваше биологическое оружие? Хотите уничтожить всех этой вонью?

— Нет. Но генный материал Диктиофоры используется в 3Д проекте. А вонь... К запаху привыкаешь, — он пожал плечами, отходя к столу и отключая силовое поле вокруг стеллажа, привлёкшего внимание гостя. Это было жестоко, но Пол не смог удержаться. Искушение было слишком велико. Гость изо всех сил напрашивался. Ну невозможно, невозможно устоять!

— Это что за дерьмо? — куратор ткнул пальцем в сторону ближайшей полки, где на начинающих заворачиваться краях шляпок грибов висели неопрятные комки чёрной слизи.

— Автолиз. Они дали споры и погибают. Не все. Так что на вашем месте, сэр, я бы не тыкал па...

Определённо, у Диктиофоры ещё хватало пороха в пороховницах. И реакция была отменная. Спустя три секунды куратор стоял, оплёванный спорами с головы до ног. Липкая жидкость, напоминающая бледно-сиреневую сперму, стекала с его лица, волос, испачкала чёрный мундир. Пол изо всех сил держал строгое выражение лица, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, пока куратор хватал ртом воздух и вращал глазами.

— Вы... Ты... Да я...

Пол невинно хлопал глазами.

— Секунду, не двигайтесь, я всё поправлю, — скомандовал он, беря в руки падд с выведенной контрольной панелью настроек, дождался очередного «залпа» Диктиофоры, от которого куратор зажмурился, и только потом восстановил защитное поле.

Гость просверлил его взглядом, по интенсивности не уступающим смертельному фазерному лучу.

— Я приказываю вам немедленно свернуть все работы, не относящиеся к вашему основному проекту. Вы меня поняли?

— Сэр, — Пол покачал головой, — все мои проекты взаимосвязаны, и я не могу отказаться от... — Он шагнул к куратору с преувеличенно участливой улыбкой. — Сэр, вы испачкались. Разрешите, я помогу вам?

— Руки прочь! — рявкнул визитёр и полетел к выходу из лаборатории. Практически в дверях он наткнулся на Страала, который с округлившимися глазами попытался отдать ему честь, оттолкнул его с дороги и исчез в коридоре.

Тот проводил его долгим изумлённым взглядом, затем повернулся к Стамецу, который торопливо натянул перчатки и вернулся к прерванной работе, пряча виноватый взгляд.

— Что это было?! — Страал торопливо подошёл к нему. — Нет, что ты натворил?

— Я? Ничего. Абсолютно. Честно, — Пол продолжил обработку стеллажа с юной Диктиофорой. — Это вышло случайно. Но ты же всё уладишь, да?

— Я?! У меня слов нет! Вообще! — Страал закатил глаза, размышляя, не заломить ли руки. — Чем ты думал? Я скачу перед нашим зверинцем на задних лапках, лижу задницы, чтобы нам ничего не урезали, расписываю фантастические перспективы, а ты! Ты! Одним небрежным движением!..

— Это не я! — Пол ткнул пальцем в соседний стеллаж. — Это она. Ну и наш прелестный адмирал. Послушай, я понимаю...

— Ни черта ты не понимаешь! — Страал всё-таки схватился за голову и зажмурился, стараясь ровно дышать. — Ладно, мне нужно связаться с Амелией. Возможно, она сможет как-то повлиять... Насколько помню, наш адмирал неравнодушен к инопланетным брюнеткам.

— Джастин... — Пол повернулся к нему, трагически сведя брови. — Прости. Серьёзно. — Держать строгое лицо не получалось, и он расплылся в улыбке. — Но какой вид, а?! Я об этом три года мечтал, с последней его инспекции! Я знаю, ты тоже!

— Вид — да, но... — Страал поджал губы, не давая себе возможности улыбнуться. — Стамец. Я тебя когда-нибудь убью! Они же отберут у нас всё сделанное! С них станется и Стеллавиатори выморозить до последнего гифа. Из принципа! И плевать, что нам впервые удалось поселить этот вид в контролируемых лабораторных условиях!

— Да ладно тебе. Я знаю, ты меня любишь. В отличие от Амелии.

— Она тебя не любит, потому что ты не устаёшь говорить, что мне нужно от неё избавиться.

— Строчка про продолжающуюся связь с лелианкой не украсит твое резюме.

— Пол, ты опять! Я же не замуж её зову. И если бы ты только знал, какие развлечения любит кое-кто из нашего руководства... — отмахнулся Страал.

— Предпочитаю не знать, — передёрнул плечами Пол и замялся: — Просто я не Кассандра, но чую, что добром это не кончится. Мне плевать на Амелию, но ты мой друг... единственный. — Он хмыкнул, задирая подбородок, пытаясь скрыть неловкость и то, как его обеспокоили озвученные перспективы. — Давай проверим на кураторе Phisarum rapidekreski? Он так волнуется о судьбе проекта 3Д16, пусть узнает степень готовности из первых рук.

— Вот только почему твои кровожадные планы воплощать всегда должен я? — возмутился Страал.

* * *

Амелия постучала пальцем с идеальным маникюром по столу, не скрывая бешенства.

— Твой карманный гений слишком дорого мне стоит, Джастин.

— Карманный гений твоего карманного гения, — мурлыкнул тот в аккуратное красное ушко, массируя ей плечи.

— Не пытайся меня отвлечь, — она перехватила его за руку. — Он творит глупости, а мне приходится убирать за вами дерьмо. Ты не в первый раз подкладываешь меня под каких-то важных людей. Я скоро сама начну считать себя штатной шлюхой при вашей лаборатории! Я учёный, Джастин! А что ты со мной делаешь?

— Любовь моя, ты же понимаешь ситуацию. Ты прекрасный специалист, но мы не можем привлекать тебя к работе официально. Протоколы доступа, секретность...

— И у меня слишком красная кожа, чтобы этого никто не заметил, — прошипела она.

— И это тоже, — покладисто согласился он. — А ещё ты исключительно красивая женщина... У тебя прекрасная жизнь, ты занимаешься любимым делом, спишь с умнейшим и обаятельнейшим парнем в системе, — он выразительно дёрнул бровью. — А остальное такие мелочи! Стамец — я прослежу, чтобы он больше не пересекался с важными людьми. Он не выйдет из лаборатории без моего ведома.

— И как ты это провернёшь?

— Поставлю перед ним пару нерешаемых задач, — он знающе улыбнулся. — И обнулю его авторизацию на вход и выход. Даже любопытно, через сколько он заметит?

— Можешь шутить, Джастин. Но в какой-то момент тебе придётся сделать выбор: я или он. Стамец отвлекает тебя, мешает тебе развиваться. Нам развиваться. Он опасен. — Она посмотрела на него, и у него, как обычно, пробежали по коже мурашки от её пугающего дьявольского взгляда, свойственного её расе, — словно чёрная нефть заливала её глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, кого я выберу, дорогая. Ты центр моей вселенной, душа моя. — Он галантно поцеловал ей руку, а когда женщина отвернулась, бросил задумчивый взгляд в окно.

Над планетой всходила третья луна.

* * *

Пол нежно провёл пальцем по стеблю Стеллавиатори.

— Выморозить? Да он с ума сошёл! Пусть только приблизятся. Мы же знаем, кто из твоих соседей с удовольствием их переварит? Да? Тебе нравится идея?

Большой ангар полностью был занят гигантскими грибами; несколько совместимых видов прототакситов обжили помещение, но всё-таки большую часть пространства занимали Prototaxites Stellaviatori. Пол окинул свой «сад» хозяйским взглядом.

— Я не дам тебя в обиду, веришь мне? Если придётся выбирать, ты же знаешь, кого я выберу?

Казалось, что тонкие стебли тянутся к нему, прислушиваясь.


	2. Глава 2

_Десять месяцев спустя._

За тонированным стеклом обзорной комнаты собралось много важных чинов. Даже какой-то мрачный вице-адмирал с любопытством разглядывал экспериментальную платформу, заставленную приборами и компьютерными терминалами. Пол Стамец как раз стоял за одним из них, кидая украдкой взгляды на высокое собрание, на то, как гости переговариваются, обмениваются шутками, пьют какие-то невероятно дорогие напитки из невероятно дорогих бокалов. Сколько денег потрачено на ерунду!

Обзорная комната была отгорожена от лаборатории несколькими слоями брони и стеклопластика и в дополнение — силовым полем. Насколько Пол знал, примерно такая же картина должна была наблюдаться в лаборатории на Деневе, где был установлен приёмный модуль собранного им со Страалом аппарата.

Это была идея руководства лаборатории обставить проведение финального эксперимента с помпой. Умом Пол понимал, для чего это делается, да и похвастаться хотелось. Гордость за совершённое открытие так и распирала его изнутри. Слава, почести — прекрасно! Перспективы приятно щекотали воображение: больше денег, меньше контроля, больше свободы в исследованиях. Другие мощности! Мысленно он уже видел перед собой новый исследовательский центр, занимающийся исключительно вопросами астромицелия, его использования, исследования, воспроизведения. Носящий его имя? Почему бы и нет.

На самом деле они подстраховались со Страалом. Первый перенос прошёл в этой же лаборатории два дня назад, и деневианская рогатая жаба, не квакнув, переместилась в лабораторию на Деневе. Сегодня объект для перемещения должен был быть покрупнее. Все расчёты были идеальными, но сердце Пола всё равно билось неровно, а глаза неестественно блестели, выдавая использование стимуляторов. Чёрт, он не спал третьи сутки, но это были такие мелочи!

Страал тоже выглядел возбуждённым, последний раз выверяя последовательности команд в компьютере. Поймав взгляд Пола, он еле заметно подмигнул. Пол фыркнул про себя, но чуть улыбнулся. Это должен был быть день их триумфа.

В камеру переброски поместили ифаута сумчатого, животное, чем-то напоминающее помесь земных обезьяны и кенгуру, только с длинным голубовато-серебристым мехом. Уровень псевдо-интеллекта этого вида был сравним с интеллектом пятилетнего ребёнка. Ифаут даже мог говорить короткие фразы. Сегодняшнее исследование как раз должно было показать, как путешествие по сети может повлиять на довольно сложный разум.

— Адмирал, — громко обратился Страал к руководителю лаборатории, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой, — мы ждём только вашего приказа!

Ему удалось отвлечь гостей от напитков и разговоров. Пол выхватил среди них фигуру их начальника. Куратор приосанился, сурово сведя брови. Пол заставил себя не закатывать глаза — в этом был весь Страал, он никогда не упускал возможности польстить руководству. Такие жесты Пола бесили, и если бы не важность сегодняшнего представления, он бы не постеснялся высказаться о том, что не нуждается в отмашке от постороннего лица. Если бы не зависимость проекта от настроения левой пятки куратора, он ни за что не позволил бы какому-то прыщу на ровном месте сейчас раздувать грудь и делать вид, что он как-то участвовал в создании этого шедевра. Ладно, не прыщу, но все его ранги, медали и титулы к науке не имели никакого отношения.

Куратор-адмирал в свою очередь повернулся к вице-адмиралу, который милостиво дал отмашку.

— Начинайте, — приказал куратор, встретился взглядом с Полом, и его перекосило. Тот даже не дрогнул. Бетазоидов в этом собрании не было и быть не могло. Куратор точно не мог видеть его мысли, в которых адмирал, облитый сиреневой слизью, улепётывает из лаборатории. Эта картинка помогала легче смиряться с реальностью. Особенно в подобные моменты!

Перемещение прошло гладко. Ифаут, дезориентированный и испуганный, верещал в камере на Деневе. Понадобилась пара ударов шокером, чтобы он угомонился и позволил нацепить на себя датчики и продолжить исследования.

Пол расслабленно положил руки на консоль, чувствуя, как уходит напряжение из пальцев.

— Это всё прекрасно, — раздалось из динамиков, транслирующих звук из обзорной комнаты. — Но пока ваши фокусы далеки от реальных нужд нашей Империи. Я не очень понимаю, зачем вам опять изобретать телепортатор. К тому же нам обещали, что вы по вашей, как её там, сети переместите человека.

Пол бросил взгляд на Страала; тот как-то странно отводил глаза.

— Не знаю, кто вам такое обещал. Это следующий этап эксперимента, — сказал Пол, не слишком удачно пряча раздражение. — И он обязательно будет, но...

— Мой коллега хочет сказать, что для экспериментов над людьми нам нужно специальное разрешение и, скажем так, подопытные экземпляры... — вмешался Страал, подходя к Полу поближе и извиняюще улыбаясь публике.

— Ну, за этим дело не станет. У нас есть с собой несколько инопланетных отбросов общества, а разрешение я вам даю. — Вице-адмирал даже встал из кресла и подошёл ближе к стеклу, на его кажущемся старым лице появилось какое-то подобие интереса к происходящему.

— Конечно, адмирал, дайте нам несколько минут, пожалуйста, — ослепительно улыбнулся Страал, становясь за консоль рядом с Полом и наступая ему на ногу, не давая вставить комментарий. — Продолжаем улыбаться, — почти не шевеля губами, скомандовал он, выводя на экран предварительные расчёты для перемещения человека.

— Что, чёрт побери, происходит? — прошипел Пол. — Ты был в курсе?

— Скажем, я знал о подобной возможности, но надеялся, что обойдётся, — тихо объяснил Страал, наклонившись ближе к консоли и не встречаясь с Полом взглядом. — Я перепроверил твои расчёты: всё идеально, всё получится. Всё равно нам пришлось бы это делать.

— Но не на глазах командования.

— Кто не рискует...

— Тот умрёт в старости в своей постели...— пробурчал Пол, подключаясь к настройке модуля. — Я ничего, абсолютно ничего не могу гарантировать в таких условиях!

В помещение под охраной ввели троих заключённых. Одинаковые серые тюремные робы не скрывали инопланетного происхождения арестантов.

— Берите любого, господа экспериментаторы, — усмехнулся вице-адмирал. — У них у каждого вышка. Не стоило шпионить в пользу наших врагов. — Прозвучало пафосно, но адмирал словно и не заметил. — Хотя бы сдохнут на пользу.

Пол поджал губы. В его планах на сегодня не было трупов. Наоборот, всё должно было пройти идеально!

Андорианец нервно озирался, вздрагивая антеннами. Расу второго заключённого Стамец не знал: низкое существо с удлинённым лысым черепом что-то пыталось говорить на стандарте, пока его не заткнули чётким ударом в живот. А вот откуда родом была коротко стриженная брюнетка с ярко-красной кожей, он вспомнил. Ему уже приходилось пересекаться с этой расой, и не так давно. Хотя, если подумать, «не так давно» уже перевалило за...

Брюнетка повернулась в его сторону, и Пол застыл, не закончив тестировать последовательность. Он скосил глаза на Страала — тот продолжал проверять настройки модуля, — посмотрел на адмиралов за стеклом, снова посмотрел на брюнетку...

— Джастин, — сказал он тихо, но получилось как-то сипло, и он закашлялся. Страал глянул недовольно.

— Что?

— Амелия.

— Что Амелия?

— Там Амелия, — пробормотал Пол, возвращаясь к цифрам, но не забывая краем глаза следить за Страалом. Тот поднял голову, посмотрел вокруг.

— Вот дерьмо, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Что она тут де...

— А я откуда знаю? — огрызнулся Страал шёпотом. — Ты сам сказал, что мне нужно от неё избавиться, я избавился. Мы расстались четыре месяца назад. Надеюсь, она не устроит истерику...

Воздух в лаборатории как-то резко стал плотнее.

Пол молча раздумывал. Ему было всё равно, кого отправлять в камеру, предвкушающий азарт уже поселился в его сердце, сменяя неуверенность, но участие знакомого лица неожиданно делало ситуацию несколько сложнее. Не то чтобы он хорошо знал Амелию, они пересекались несколько раз у Страала, и неприязнь между ними возникла с первой же встречи. Пол настороженно относился к неземлянам, а жёсткой, язвительной Амелии не нравилось, что Джастин слишком много времени проводит в его обществе. Пару раз они зацепились языками, и Страалу пришлось вмешаться, чтобы скандал не перерос в проблему.

Пол знал, что она делает для Джастина кое-какие расчёты, что они спят вместе, но глубже не вникал. Честно говоря, она его просто немного пугала с её-то жуткими глазами. А в остальном ему было плевать, кто с кем спит. Значит, шпионка? Ну, такая стерва могла. Хотя Пол сомневался, что у неё был доступ к чему-либо важному. Ведь не мог же Джастин... или мог?

— Надеюсь, это не под тебя копают... — пробормотал Пол, отводя глаза.

— У нас всё готово, — громко объявил Страал, и Амелия вскинула голову, словно только сейчас его заметила. — Доктор Стамец, пожалуйста, займитесь объектом.

Джастин демонстративно уткнулся в экран. Пол одарил его тяжёлым взглядом, обходя терминал. Кто-то тут определённо хотел всё свалить на него.

Три пары совершенно непохожих глаз уставились на Стамеца с разной степенью страха. Пол передёрнул плечами, ткнул пальцем в недомерка и прошёл к камере, где лаборанты-техники заканчивали демонтаж небольшой платформы, не рассчитанной на вес человека. Инопланетянина провели в камеру. Он шёл мелкими шажками, насколько позволяли его скованные ноги, и чуть не свалился, пытаясь преодолеть высокий порог. Стамец нацепил на него датчики, снял начальные данные, проверил синхронизацию терминалов. Закрыв за собой дверь, он перешёл к пульту и включил подачу энергии.

Оставалось только нажать на кнопку. Одно движение — и всё будет ясно. Пол задержал дыхание и коснулся тактильного экрана...

— Ну, что там? Что? — слышалось в динамиках из обзорной комнаты. Техник за терминалом связи испуганно смотрел на Стамеца, ожидая указаний, не решаясь самостоятельно переключить камеру и показать на большом экране то, что осталось от испытуемого. Полу не нужно было смотреть, ему было достаточно показаний с датчиков, сообщающих, что существо, так и не покинувшее лабораторию, было окончательно, бесповоротно мертво. Этого не должно было произойти! Расчёты были верны! Он готов был ставить своё здоровье на это! Что ж, хорошо, что не поставил. Видимо, они не учитывали какой-то фактор: слишком мало успешных перемещений, слишком мало собранных данных, чтобы пытаться переместить человека. Но всё равно должно было получиться! Должно было!

Сведя страдальчески брови, он смотрел, как из камеры выносят скрюченный труп. Чёрт побери, дело всей его жизни!..

— Всё с вами ясно, — раздался в динамиках смешок вице-адмирала.

— Возможно, помешали наручники? — предположил куратор.

— Скорее всего, неверные расчёты соотношения массы-расстояния и концентрации биоматериала, необходимого для перемещения, — вставил Страал. — Но для чистоты эксперимента можно попробовать и без браслетов...

— Для «чистоты эксперимента», — раздражённо бросил Стамец, дёрнув головой, — нужно исключить присутствие других органических и неорганических материалов в камере переноса. Но я не вижу никаких оснований, чтобы это хоть на что-нибудь повлияло...

— Предлагаете их раздеть? — в голосе вице-адмирала появилось оживление.

— Возможно, но в данный момент это не имеет смысла, так как сперва нам нужно изучить данные, собранные во время первого переброса, найти причину...

— Ну почему же не имеет? — вмешался куратор; Пол видел даже на расстоянии, как тот с подобострастной улыбкой заглядывает в лицо старшему по званию. — Это поможет собрать дополнительные данные, отсечь вероятности... Вы со мной согласны, доктор Страал?

— Абсолютно, адмирал, — с энтузиазмом в голосе произнёс Джастин. — Мы немедленно подготовим следующую попытку. Доктор Стамец уже занимается расчетами...

— Конечно, уже в процессе, — заставил себя улыбнуться Пол, пытаясь выкрутиться. — Один маленький нюанс: я всего лишь опасаюсь, что наши подопытные согласятся на добровольное сотрудничество, а без наручников они могут нанести ущерб оборудованию...

— Они согласятся, — успокоил его вице-адмирал. — Если эксперимент пройдёт успешно, высшая мера будет заменена на пожизненное заключение. Трудовой лагерь, пожалуй, лучше смерти.

Пол в этом как-то сомневался, но озвучивать свои мысли не стал, только кинул взгляд на Джастина в поисках поддержки. Страал уткнулся в компьютер.

— Доктор Стамец... Пол, займись, пожалуйста, подопытными,— негромко попросил он, не поднимая глаз, и Стамец, проглотив все возражения, пошёл к заключённым с прежней слегка искусственной улыбкой на лице. Ему не пришлось делать выбор, как он опасался.

— Возьмите женщину, — раздался приказ из динамиков. Стамец послушно повернулся к Амелии.

— Вы всё слышали. Вы будете сотрудничать?

— Да, — просипела она еле слышно. Пол понятия не имел, что стало с её звучным красивым голосом, и не хотел узнавать. Охранник наставил на неё фазер, пока второй отключал и снимал наручники и ошейник.

— Раздевайтесь, — охранник немного шевельнул фазером, и Амелия начала раздеваться. Делала она это неторопливо, красиво, вот только дрожащие руки портили эффект. Нижнего белья под одеждой не оказалось. Сложив робу на полу рядом с обувью, Амелия выпрямилась, давая собравшимся возможность оценить её фигуру. Да, фигура была отличной. Полностью человеческой, за исключением пурпурной кожи. Оживление в обзорной комнате стало очень заметным. Из динамиков слышались неразборчивые замечания, смешки... Повинуясь движению дула фазера, Амелия покорно вошла в камеру. Пол шагнул следом за ней с микродатчиками в руках и первым же движением отключил трансляцию звука из камеры, так, на всякий случай, если она всё же устроит истерику с упоминанием имён. Он практически угадал.

— Стамец... У вас же получится? — спросила Амелия, когда он прикреплял датчики к её груди и вискам, пытаясь сосредоточиться на деле, а не пялиться.

— Не знаю, сделаем всё возможное, — пробормотал он, устанавливая синхронизацию.

— Хотя бы для приличия соврал, — выдохнула Амелия, сдерживая дрожь.

— А смысл?

— Действительно... Будет больно?

Он выразительно на неё посмотрел. Она обхватила себя за плечи, опуская голову.

— Ненавижу вас... вас всех. И вас двоих особенно, — тихо и тоскливо сказала она, глядя себе под ноги. — Надеюсь, вы будете умирать долго и мучительно. Очень, очень долго...

— Вот на твоём месте я бы такие мысли не озвучивал, знаешь ли, — возмутился он, цепляя последние датчики на запястья.

— Как жаль, что ты не на моём месте.

Он собирался уходить, но она резко схватила его за руку.

— Ещё минуту! Стамец, Пол... Пожалуйста!

Он бросил нервный взгляд за стекло. Охранник явно раздумывал, не пора ли вмешаться. Пол молча попытался отцепить её пальцы.

— Пожалуйста, не надо... не делайте этого со мной! Ещё минуту. Помнишь, как в лаборатории слетели все протоколы безопасности, тебя заперло и две недели приходилось телепортировать еду, пока не удалось разобраться с блокировками? Это была шутка. Это мы с Джастином тебя заперли, чтобы спокойно можно было сдать отчёты и представить промежуточный результат работы центру. Кое-кто тебя там не любит, сам знаешь, — заговорила она быстро-быстро. — Я проспорила Джастину, думала, ты его убьёшь, а ты будто и не заметил, что две недели был один.

— У меня был доступ в сеть...

— А потом ты так меня разозлил... Спросил, как прошёл наш визит в оперу. Наш. В оперу. Словно не знал, что Страал не может появляться со мной на людях. Точнее знал, но попытался уколоть... Теперь я думаю, ты просто так сказал, тебе было всё равно, и...

— Амелия, — он попытался говорить убедительно. — Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что каждая лишняя секунда здесь уменьшает время, которое я потрачу на правки в программе переноса?

Она замерла на мгновение, затем отпустила его руку. Он осторожно отступил.

— Обещай хотя бы попробовать, — попросила она, и Стамец быстро, не оглядываясь, вышел.

— Что так долго? — возмущённо прошипел Страал, когда Пол наконец встал с ним рядом за консолью. Пол не ответил, внося изменения в протокол.

— Ты не можешь менять цифры наугад, и у нас нет времени делать перерасчёты, — покачал Страал головой.

— Проверим мою гипотезу, хоть какая-то польза будет.

Страал пару секунд следил за тем, что он делает.

— Аппаратура не выдержит такой концентрации биоматериала.

— А что нам терять?

— Кхм, может, головы?.. Ладно, вариант не хуже любого другого, — Страал добавил в код несколько строчек, ловя идею на лету. — Надеюсь, нас не разнесёт к чёртовой матери.

— Вы закончили? — в голосе куратора ясно читалось нетерпение.

— Да, адмирал, — откликнулся Страал.

— Приступайте, — раздался приказ.

— Да, адмирал... — рука Джастина замерла над кнопкой. Он еле заметно выдохнул и, нахмурившись, запустил процесс. Тело Амелии забилось в судорогах, она упала на колени, затем на бок, что-то происходило, словно нечто ломало её изнутри. Она кричала, совершенно точно она кричала, вот только отключённая линия не доносила до собравшихся ни звука. Наконец тело замерцало и в следующую секунду исчезло. Чтобы появиться в лаборатории на Деневе. Совершенно мёртвое, переломанное тело.

— Отправляйте третьего, — произнёс вице-адмирал.

— Но, сэр, — вырвалось у Страала, он быстро сориентировался, меняя тон, — у нас в остатке слишком скромный запас биоматериала...

— Пристрелить будет дешевле, — вскинул голову Стамец, глядя в обзорную комнату. — Это мицелиевая установка для перемещения по сети, а не сто двадцатый способ лишить врага жизни.

Резко стало тихо.

Затем вице-адмирал рассмеялся. В общей тишине его смех звучал пугающе.

— А он мне нравится. Юморист.

Пол почувствовал, как запоздалая паника накрывает его с головой, и не мог пошевелиться, только хлопал глазами, пока Страал сорвался с места, собираясь заняться подготовкой андорианца. Тот явно сотрудничать не хотел, и пришлось вколоть ему хорошую дозу седативного, прежде чем охранники затолкали его в камеру, и даже в таком состоянии он умудрялся вяло сопротивляться. Страал что-то болтал, заполняя паузы, обнулял загрузку и начинал по новой. Пол смотрел на данные на экране, но они словно не несли никакого смысла. Движения людей вокруг казались смазанными, оставляющими след в пространстве. Собственный пульс бухал в ушах медленно и с реверберацией. Очнулся он только тогда, когда Страал сжал его ладонь до боли. Боль пробилась куда-то внутрь, и движения губ и тихие звуки сложились, наконец, в слова.

— Только не говори, что у тебя паническая атака. Стамец, ты мне нужен здесь и сейчас, и быстро.

— Зачем? — Пол помотал головой, всё ещё не совсем придя в себя.

— Затем, что закончить начатое должен ты, и с энтузиазмом, твою мать! Ты хочешь, чтобы нам закрыли проект? — зашипел Джастин ему в ухо. — Готов распрощаться с нашей грибной плантацией? Или даже со своей головой? Соберись, чёрт тебя дери!

Пол попробовал собраться, встретился со взглядами высокой публики, почтительно заулыбался, имитируя параллельную работу с программой.

— У нас всё готово, адмирал, — заявил он, даже не посмотрев на Страала. — Но я должен заранее предупредить всех, что мы хотим проверить вариант с разбалансированными протоколами. Проще говоря, на данном этапе наш компьютер хранит в памяти только одну возможную дорогу по мицелию из нашей лаборатории в лабораторию на Деневе, а в реальности может существовать тысяча вариантов. Мы предоставим компьютеру просчитать другие варианты и выбрать самостоятельно. Особенность в том, что при подобной нагрузке есть большая вероятность, что он воспримет объект перемещения не в его совокупности, и можно только догадываться, как это отразится на испытуемом. — Он почти сладко улыбнулся, чуть кланяясь в сторону адмиралов. — Посмотрим.

— Блистательная идея, — подключился Страал и тут же бросил ему тихо: — Куда тебя несёт?

— Они хотят шоу? Пусть развлекаются и меньше думают обо мне, — пояснил Пол, запуская процесс. Публика реагировала по-разному: кто-то откровенно скучал, но некоторые, включая самых важных гостей, смотрели на андорианца в камере переноса очень зорко и с каким-то предвкушением.

На этот раз опыт тянулся гораздо дольше, да ещё и звук был восстановлен. Пол заставил себя смотреть, благословляя свою природную бледность, которая позволяла скрывать, как всё это его пугает. Минуты, казалось, тянулись бесконечно. Пол не надеялся, что по какой-то счастливой случайности вот именно сейчас им удастся завершить перенос. Он просто считал секунды и продолжал фиксировать данные с датчиков. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться.

На Деневе андорианец появился перекрученным в синий фарш. И Пол мысленно поблагодарил обстоятельства, из-за которых не ел уже два дня. Кто-то в другой лаборатории не был столь предусмотрителен. Трансляция не скрыла, как одного из техников-лаборантов жестоко тошнило. При этих некрасивых звуках офицеры в обзорной только приосанились, всем видом показывая, как смешна подобная чувствительность. Покидали они лабораторию посмеиваясь.

Куратор спустился на экспериментальную площадку, когда все значимые лица покинули центр. Встал памятником перед Стамецем, изучая пристально.

— Вам повезло сегодня. В рубашке родились. Ваша выходка была за гранью. Что молчите? Хотя нет, лучше молчите. Здоровее будете...

Он продолжал говорить и говорить, Пол героически молчал, периодически отводя взгляд и думая исключительно о том, что как ему ни претит эта мысль, но и правда любой научный инструмент может быть орудием убийства. Микроскоп, к примеру. Главное — посильнее ударить.

* * *

Теперь прототакситы занимали столько пространства в лабораторном «саду», что среди них можно было заблудиться. Пол мог бы здесь жить. Стоило выйти за двери лаборатории — начинался мир с его сложностями, интригами, опасностями. Здесь же царило равновесие.

Пол с детства любил вещи, которые изначально не могут обидеть: грибы и звёзды, математику, биологию, физику. Прижившихся в его рукотворном лесу звёздных скитальцев, Стеллавиатори, он любил особенной любовью. Когда ему было неспокойно, он приходил сюда. Один вид этих величественных грибов помогал ему забыть обо всём внешнем, неважном. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Пол гнал от себя мысли об Амелии. Ведь всё равно же ничего нельзя было сделать! Да и вообще, кто ему Амелия? Кто он Амелии? Но картины перед глазами стояли как живые. Живые картины очень мёртвых тел.

— Почему у нас не получилось? Ну почему? — спрашивал он, перехватывая пальцами тонкий отросток, подрагивающий совсем близко от его лица. Тонкий, хрупкий и такой живучий. — Всё же сходилось, цифры, данные, симуляции... Почему мне кажется, что ты просто этого не хочешь? Я знаю, что ты не можешь хотеть или не хотеть, или можешь? Иногда мерещится, что ты киваешь в такт словам. Я понимаю, это не ты, это я где-то ошибся, что-то просмотрел. Верно?

Лес еле слышно шумел, перекрывая шум вентиляторов. Споры в искусственном свете казались мириадами звёзд.

— Но если у нас не получится, мне не удастся сохранить это место. Я всё сделаю, но... немного помощи не помешало бы. Подсказка? Серьёзно... Так всё испортить! После месяцев работы! Это нечестно. Это несправедливо... — он шумно выдохнул. — Прости. Это не ты, это я, я просто устал. Завтра начну сначала. Или сегодня. Нет, завтра, наверное, мне всё же придётся поспать. Какая трата времени...

Пол собрал пальцем жидкую субстанцию с кончика одного из многочисленных отростков и, не задумываясь, отправил в рот.

— Любопытно, — пробормотал он, оценивая вкус. — Почему мне раньше не приходило в голову это попробовать?

В следующую секунду мир перевернулся. Пол очутился в странном месте без верха и низа, без опоры, без звуков. В пустоте формировались, закручивались, сплетались какие-то светящиеся жгуты, а стоило присмотреться — и, казалось, различаешь звёзды, из которых они состояли. А может, это были галактики? Пол не успел вздохнуть, как стало понятно, что он сам — часть этого гигантского клубка нитей, это он формируется, сплетается, распадается и закручивается одновременно, а над ним чуть колышутся прототакситы где-то далеко-далеко, в реальности. Словно он умер, и трава проросла сквозь него — нет, не трава, грибы, и при всей его любви к грибам легче от этого не становилось. Пола охватила паника, он дёрнулся, пытаясь выбраться, но его руки-ноги-гифы уходили в бесконечность, привязывая к этому псевдомиру.

Он бы закричал, но тело не слушалось — если вообще было. Кошмар тянулся и тянулся, а потом вдруг оказалось, что он лежит на спине на дорожке между грибами, Страал трясёт его за плечи, а сверху нависают прототакситы.

Поняв, что Пол приходит в себя, Страал отпустил его и отодвинулся с облегчением, устраиваясь рядом.

— Что это было, твою мать?

— Где?

— С тобой, Пол. Не хватит ли историй для одного дня? Ты выкрутился, счастливый сукин сын, лабораторию не закрывают, проект не зарубили, так какого хрена ты творишь? Я на тебя пол-аптечки извёл, знаешь ли.

— Какой ты милый, когда беспокоишься, — поддразнил Пол, уставившись вверх в просвет между грибами, где особенно чётко видны были искры спор.

— Я решил, что у тебя сдали нервы, — пробормотал Страал. Пол рассмеялся почти убедительно.

— Да ты что, разве могут сдать нервы, когда такое над тобой, рядом и вокруг тебя? — Он поднял руку и разбил пальцами пролетающее над ним маленькое облачко спор. — Я попробовал Стеллавиатори на вкус.

— Совсем рехнулся? Тебя плохо кормят?

— Ну, мы же знали, что они не ядовитые. Мне было любопытно.

— Иногда ты действительно напоминаешь типичного чокнутого учёного из комиксов. Осталось отрастить патлы и бороду. — Страал фыркнул, видя, как Пол, не отдавая себе отчёта, потёр ладонью подбородок, где начала пробиваться щетина. — И имя тебе подходящее подберём. «Доктор Штаммец» — неплохо? Звучит зловеще. — Пол свёл брови, мысленно оценивая идею; что-то она ему не очень нравилась. Страал рассмеялся. — Ничего, дадут нам по Мастеру Ядов ещё до того, как обоим стукнет по сороковнику, никуда не денутся!

— Давно должны были дать, — пробурчал Пол и переключился практически мгновенно: — Джастин, я видел мицелий.

— Поздравляю. Я тоже.

— Не тот. Мицелиевое пространство. Стеллавиатори. Вообрази! Я видел!

Страал посмотрел с жалостью.

— Иногда твоя зацикленность на грибах пугает даже меня, — признался он. — Сколько ты не спал?

— Эм... Столько же, сколько и ты?

— Поправка: я этой ночью отлично выспался перед экспериментом. Круги под глазами никого не красят, знаешь ли. А ты?

— Ну... трое суток. Нет, мицелий... Это не из-за стимуляторов.

— Конечно, — покивал Страал. — Твой мозг токсичен в достаточной мере, чтобы справиться самостоятельно. Такой замкнутый цикл...

Стамец расплылся в улыбке.

— Ты единственный человек, который знает, как сказать мне комплимент, — хмыкнул он.

— Ага, только это был не комплимент, но я в курсе, что тебе всё равно. — Страал встал и протянул руку помочь Полу подняться.

— Мне... жаль, что так получилось с Амелией, — сказал Пол, оказавшись на ногах. Страал поморщился.

— Да, сильная была женщина. Если бы не её такой очевидный недостаток, сделал бы ей предложение.

— Серьёзно?

— Нет. — Страал закатил глаза. — Кстати, почему ты её первой не выбрал? Вы же не ладили.

Стамец удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Это же твоя Амелия.

— А если бы она начала болтать ненужные вещи?

«Она и начала», — подумал Пол, но промолчал.

— Ладно, а почему не синемордый?

— Не знаю. — Пол пожал плечами. — Андорианцы похожи на улиток со своими рогами. А мне нравятся улитки.

Страал захлопал глазами, затем расхохотался.

— Боже мой, ему нравятся улиточки!

— Ну, понеслась! — Стамец закатил глаза, но тоже зафыркал, не сдержавшись. Они шагали вдвоём по дорожке между обожаемых им грибов, и ему почти удалось спрятать подальше в памяти и сегодняшнюю неудачу, и переломанные мёртвые тела.


	3. Глава 3

В лаборатории, кроме Пола, не было никого, но светились все экраны, работали все компьютеры. Пол задумчиво смотрел на куб, удерживаемый энергетическими полями над лабораторным столом, от которого тянулись кабели к разным системам. Внутри куба крутился какой-то сгусток энергии, плазмы, непонятно чего, настолько яркий, что даже при тонированных экранах приходилось прищуривать глаза. На падде, лежащем рядом с рукой Пола, постоянно обновлялись данные, на двух голографических экранах рядом выстраивались графики в реальном времени. Минуты шли, Пол ничего не делал.

Страал влетел в двери и, не здороваясь, направился к своему привычному рабочему месту, подключил свой компьютер, высыпал из сумки полдюжины паддов на стол, не беспокоясь, не разобьёт ли их. Пол продолжал молчать, Страал подождал ещё немного, затем упёр руки в боки.

— То есть тебе не интересно, чем закончился мой разговор с руководством и какие у нас перспективы, да?

Пол отвёл взгляд от куба, посмотрел на Страала и опять уставился на бьющийся в тисках полей сгусток энергии.

— Судя по твоему виду, нам отказали.

— Да, отказали! Сволочи! Им вечно мало! — Страал запустил пальцы в волосы, рискуя вырвать часть с корнем и превращая причёску непонятно во что. — «Вы распыляетесь на ненужные проекты. Ваши результаты недостаточно убедительные». Никакого воображения! Я не знаю, что делать. — Он уронил руки. — Они сворачивают проект со Стеллавиатори. Замораживают. Нас переселяют в другую лабораторию на Касати Четыре. Это же жопа мира! Как мы будем перемещать наши посадки? Годы, годы работы, и всё коту под хвост! Грозили отключить питание в лаборатории, если мы не поторопимся...

— Уже, — безо всяких эмоций произнёс Пол. — Они всё отрубили.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. Отключили нас от подстанции, всё, связанное с проектом 3Д16, опечатали и вывезли ещё утром, как только ты отправился на Деневу.

— И ты им позволил? — возмущению Страала не было предела.

— У них были подтверждённые полномочия и очень убедительные аргументы, — Пол изобразил пальцами фазер и «стрельнул» себе в висок, затем повернулся в кресле, чтобы быть лицом к Страалу.

— Они отключили... — неверяще произнёс тот. — Пока я там распинался, они уже всё решили... Это конец. С нами покончено!

Джастин вдруг нахмурился, ловя какое-то несоответствие. Посмотрел на горящие экраны, лампы, «инсталляцию» на столе у Пола...

— Ты хакнул подстанцию и вернул питание?

— Я... — Пол потёр лоб ладонью и откинулся в кресле. На секунду на его лице появилась самодовольная улыбка, но тут же пропала. — Нет, друг мой. Я хакнул мицелий.

Джастин уставился на него, ожидая продолжения, словно пытался взглядом пробиться в его мысли. Стамец не торопился продолжать, вместо этого он принялся крутить в пальцах стилос с сосредоточенным видом.

— Как?! — не выдержал Страал.

— Давняя идея. Я просто не знал, каким способом её осуществить; и потом, у нас не было ни времени, ни мощностей... И вообще, я гений. Но ты в курсе, — пробормотал Пол.

— Можно немного подробностей? — пытаясь не скрежетать зубами, спросил Страал, подходя ближе и начиная изучать графики и диаграммы.

— Внутренняя энергия мицелия безгранична. Почти не ощутима при замерах, но... наша космическая грибница берёт по чуть-чуть со всего мира, от целой вселенной, нужно было только сообразить, как эту энергию извлечь. Решение оказалось простым, я вывел часть мицелия в наше пространство...

Страал уставился на сгусток энергии над столом.

— То есть это...

— Так проявляет себя мицелий в нашем физическом пространстве. Я вытянул только краешек... — Пол показал пальцами, как вытягивает что-то из ладони. — И чем больше он сопротивляется, пытается вернуться в нормальное состояние, тем больше энергии можно извлечь.

— Ты запитал от этой штуки всю лабораторию?!

— И грибные делянки, и мой «лес», и половину станции. Чем больше я забираю, тем больше она даёт. Сеть. Сложнее всего было придумать, как стабилизировать поток. — Он помрачнел, сложил руки на столе и уставился на них. — Не думаю, что ей нравится.

— В смысле?

— В том самом. Тебе бы тоже не понравилось, если бы твои кишки вытащили наружу, а энергию, которую твоё тело направило на регенерацию, собрали и использовали в других целях, — слова прозвучали почти со злостью. — Но это блестящая идея, я не отрицаю. Но это Стелла!

— Ты её очеловечиваешь.

— И что с того? Это, знаешь ли, ничего не меняет. Мицелий от очеловечивания ничего в моих глазах не выигрывает, скорее теряет. Не люблю людей. — Стамец уставился на друга, сведя брови. — Это мои грибы, моё открытие, мой лес, мой мицелий, и я осознаю, что творю с ним чёрт знает что! И это тоже моё открытие! — он ткнул пальцем в куб. — Я не могу от него отказаться! Или могу? А нужно ли? Нужно ли? Скажи мне!

Страал внимательно читал записи на падде Пола, лихорадочно пролистывая страницы.

— Ты спрашиваешь, должен ли ты отказываться от этого? Спрашиваешь моего совета? — уточнил он, наконец отложив падд.

— Нет, я знаю, что буду делать... Просто... — Стамец замялся и замотал головой. — Это же такие перспективы! Адмиралы собачками за нами бегать будут, только одно это заставляет задуматься... Бешеные деньги, Джастин, я отдаю себе отчёт! Слава! Нас представят Императору, точно тебе говорю! Впишут в историю!

— У тебя такой вид, словно тебя пытают.

— Как просто было бы, если перспективы не были бы такими оглушающе прекрасными?! — Пол закрыл лицо руками на пару секунд, выдохнул, убрал руки и натянуто улыбнулся. — Как бы там ни было, ты видишь, с нами не покончено. И в жопу мира нас не отправят. А там сможем и перемещения по мицелию доработать в спокойном темпе... потом когда-нибудь, или параллельно.

— Я немедленно возвращаюсь на Деневу! Расскажи мне детали, а перспективы — о, расписать перспективы я распишу! Завтра вся эта кодла прискачет сюда убедиться своими глазами!

— Ты уже просмотрел падд, там основное, остальное — незначительные мелочи.

Страал снова уткнулся в падд, читая на этот раз внимательно. Стамец, нахохлившись в кресле, ждал.

— Нас точно представят Императору, — наконец выдохнул Страал. — Я уже знаю, как можно стабилизировать передачу. Мы будем богаты и знамениты, чёрт возьми, Пол, ты знаешь, что ты гений?

Стамец откинулся в кресле и чуть лениво прикрыл глаза.

О да, они будут богаты и знамениты! А с мицелием... он что-нибудь придумает.

* * *

— Это действительно очень многообещающе, — куратор положил руки на стол, сплёл пальцы и уставился на стоящего перед ним Страала. — Приблизительно так же, как ваши проекты с перемещением на предельно дальние дистанции.

— Это другое, — терпеливо произнёс Страал. — И это не просто идея, уже есть работающий прототип. Он небольшой, но если доработать, у нас не будет пределов. Энергия, которую можно получить в любом месте вселенной! Можно будет забыть про дилитий, корабли станут автономными. Что касается теоретического предела мощности оружия, которое можно создать на этом принципе, то я боюсь даже озвучивать прогнозы — они нереально хороши.

— Если это хотя бы в половину так, как вы расписываете, проект будет закрытым. На порядок более закрытым, чем то, с чем вы имели дело до этого. Я готов рискнуть и представить эту работу нужным людям, несмотря на то что ваши последние неудачи сильно ударили по репутации нашего центра. Тем не менее я согласен продолжить сотрудничество...

— О, вы не пожалеете, адмирал! Это будет прорыв века! — с энтузиазмом произнёс Страал.

— У меня только один вопрос, доктор. Насколько в этом проекте вам нужен второй?

— В смысле? — улыбнулся Страал.

— Скажем так, с вашим коллегой неприятно работать, он плохо отдаёт себе отчёт, где его место.

Страал помолчал, хотел что-то сказать, но закрыл рот, так и не издав ни звука.

— В конечном итоге решать вам, доктор, — адмирал усмехнулся. — Если и этот проект провалится, вас уничтожат. Но если всё сложится... вы у нас мастер по представлению перспектив.

— Понимаете, адмирал, — с некоторой заминкой выдавил Страал, — не могу сказать, что подобные мысли не приходили мне в голову, но... как бы выразиться? Обычно не режут курицу, несущую золотые яйца. А отрицать несомненный талант у моего коллеги было бы... глупо. Наши совместные исследования...

— Так и останутся кучей нереализованных идей, если не сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, не посвятить себя одной-единственной задаче, о чём я вам твержу не первый год. Оцените этот свой проект и решите, будете ли вы и дальше тратить время на науку ради голой науки или вас интересует что-то посущественнее. Со своей стороны я обещаю вам всяческое содействие. И в данном случае под «вами» я имею в виду вас в единственном числе.

Страал замолчал ещё на минуту.

— Отвечая на ваш первый вопрос — нет, для создания полноценного двигателя на мицелиевой базе мне не нужен второй, — наконец он снова вернул себе привычное спокойствие и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Однако не думаю, что доктор Стамец с охотой передаст мне свою работу.

— Мы найдём способ его убедить, — ухмыльнулся адмирал предвкушающе.

* * *

— Ничего личного, Пол, — Страал поднял руки перед собой, держась на расстоянии. — Если бы был другой вариант, я бы выбрал его....

— О чём ты, чёрт возьми? — Пол, вполне деликатно удерживаемый за плечи двумя охранниками, в изумлении смотрел, как несколько лаборантов осторожно начинают демонтировать его уже заглушённый прототип энергетической системы, а ещё несколько техников опечатывают и выносят компьютеры, складывают в коробки падды и даже бумажные лабораторные журналы. — Что происходит?

— Проект переносят в другую лабораторию, — терпеливо пояснил Страал. — Но, прости, Стамец, ты остаёшься здесь. У тебя нет доступа.

— В каком смысле?

Страал развёл руками и слегка улыбнулся. Пол сверлил его взглядом в ожидании объяснений. Но объяснений не последовало. Стамец застыл, осознавая, а в следующую секунду уже рванулся вперёд, освободившись от хватки не успевших сообразить охранников, и вцепился Джастину в горло. Его оттащили в то же мгновение, серьёзно заломив руки и не давая вырваться.

— Так-так-так, что тут у нас? — куратор, появившийся в дверях, окинул картину взглядом. — Налицо нападение на ценного сотрудника лаборатории...

— Ты не справишься без меня! Ты пустое место! Вы... да вы на коленях ко мне приползёте, будете умолять! — брызгал слюной Пол, меча молнии из глаз. Страал, резко побледневший, тёр шею, на которой уже стали проступать следы пальцев. Куратор улыбнулся.

— Стамец, вы не представляете, как давно я ждал от вас повода... — почти ласково произнёс он, приближаясь к учёному и доставая маленький, кажущийся безобидным прибор. Пол продолжал смотреть на своего бывшего коллегу.

— Ты провалишься! Ты не знаешь всех деталей! Ты не сможешь разобраться сам! И вот тогда — тогда мы все посмеёмся!

Куратор дождался, пока Стамец отвлечётся от Страала, затем неторопливо приложил прибор к его груди. Охранники предусмотрительно отступили в ту же секунду, как куратор собрался включить прибор.

Пол успел и осознать, и испугаться, но адреналин всё ещё кипел в крови, застилая пеленой ярости окружающую реальность. И даже яркая, обжигающая боль не уменьшила бешенство и злость. Свалившись на пол, он хватал ртом воздух.

— Вы приползёте... — прохрипел он.

— Ну, пока ползаешь тут ты, — отметил Страал, отступая ещё дальше.

— Вы никак не угомонитесь, Стамец, — покачал головой куратор, выкручивая настройки на максимум.

Боль стала ослепительно белой, стирая реальность перед затуманенными от слёз глазами. Пол закричал.

* * * 

 _Восемь месяцев спустя._  
  
Работа была рутинной, Пол не сказал бы «скучной», но размаха ему не хватало. Яды, яды, яды... Натуральные, синтетические, комбинированные, мгновенные, отсроченного действия, в количествах, достаточных, чтобы уничтожить целый вид, настроенные на генный маркер, на возраст, на концентрацию выбранного вещества в окружающем пространстве...  
Иногда работа захватывала так, что он опять не спал сутками в поисках решения. А иногда целыми днями оставался в своей комнате, хотя честнее сказать — камере, лёжа в кровати и глядя в потолок. Пока за ним не приходили и очень вежливо просили вернуться к работе. И он очень вежливо соглашался.  
Случалось, что он не разговаривал с людьми неделями, и это всех устраивало, его — в первую очередь.  
Закрытая лаборатория без права покинуть территорию — это было лучше, чем трудовой лагерь. Доступ к сложному оборудованию, вполне впечатляющие компьютерные мощности и пара молчаливых лаборантов, меняющихся каждый месяц — чего ещё можно было желать в данных обстоятельствах? Когда он только начинал учиться по специальности, как-то так он и представлял своё будущее, с несколькими деталями, которые не осуществились. Не было шумного признания у научного сообщества, не было джакузи с шампанским — вот нахрена ему шампанское? Он не любил его! Дурацкие юношеские фантазии! И не было хора просителей-подпевал под дверью, и это, пожалуй, было неплохо. Но ограничение свободы перемещения бесило несказанно. Не то чтобы ему было куда идти, но невозможность выбирать самому била по самолюбию, которое устраивало ему истерики чуть ли не ежедневно. Но в целом он привык. Ему даже позволили оборудовать небольшое помещение и возиться со своими грибами в свободное от решения поставленных задач время.  
Он знал, что так не будет продолжаться вечно. Он просто надеялся, что за ним придут раньше. Через неделю. Через две. Месяц... Два... Два с половиной... На сто третий день он перестал считать. Поэтому, когда восемь месяцев спустя в его комнату без стука вошли трое: два охранника и женщина-офицер, красивая, с тёмными волосами, собранными в хвост, в обтекающей спортивную фигуру чёрной кожаной форме, — он не торопился радоваться.  
— Доктор Стамец? Вы идёте с нами, — категорично заявила она. Пол переводил взгляд с неё на охранников, на дверь, на камеры, которых не было видно, но которые точно фиксировали всё происходящее.  
— Куда?  
— Вам скажут на месте.  
— Ну, в таком случае, я лучше останусь здесь. Не знаю, какая погода снаружи.  
Женщина раздражённо поджала губы.  
— Я не буду повторять два раза.  
— Не утруждайтесь. Я понял с первого...  
Тогда она за воротник рубашки вытащила его из-за компьютерного стола и толкнула к охранникам. Было совершенно ясно, что ей не нравится ни находиться здесь, ни общаться с ним.  
— Вы идёте с нами. Рот закрыть. Смотреть вперёд.  
Наученный горьким опытом, Пол предпочёл подчиниться.  
  
Путешествие продолжалось меньше суток. Когда их шаттл пристыковался к впечатляющему военному крейсеру, Пол уже почти полностью был уверен, что фортуна повернулась к нему лицом. После аскетичных условий лаборатории убранство крейсера казалось кричаще роскошным. Пола обыскали, просканировали, заставили ждать, ждать и снова ждать, обыскали ещё раз и наконец провели в просторный зал с богатым красно-золотым декором, украшенный стягами с эмблемой Империи.  
  
Охранники, летевшие с ним в шаттле, давно сменились. Теперь рядом были совсем другие люди, кроме коммандера Лэндри, женщины-офицера, которая, похоже, собиралась довести миссию до конца. Среди военных униформ, чёрной кожи и золотых и серебряных кантов Стамец чувствовал себя совершенно лишним в своём привычном сером костюме, с пиджаком, надетым на тонкий свитер. Со времён Академии прошло слишком много времени, чтобы он продолжал чувствовать себя своим среди военных.  
  
В зале кроме него и сопровождения было ещё несколько человек. Когда Пол осознал, куда попал и кто перед ним, то еле сдержал неприличное восклицание, падая на колени до того, как сделают официальное объявление. Сопровождающие отдали честь и поклонились.  
Её Императорское величество Филиппа Джорджиу, Мать Отечества, Владычица Вулкана, Повелительница Кроноса, Королева Андора отвлеклась от разговора с приближённым и посмотрела с интересом. Её собеседник, высокий черноволосый человек с острым взглядом и немного ленивыми жестами, тоже посмотрел в сторону Стамеца.  
— Это заняло некоторое время, но в целом сработали оперативно. Четыре дня, два из которых ушли, чтобы свести концы с концами и допросить нужных людей...  
— Не сомневаюсь, Габриель, что твои люди проделали впечатляющую работу, — чуть растягивая слова, произнесла Император, не поворачиваясь к нему. — А теперь оставьте нас.  
Тот, кого она назвала Габриелем, попробовал возразить:  
— Это может быть небезопасно...  
— То есть твои люди недостаточно хорошо его проверили? — с насмешкой произнесла она. Габриель поднял руки вверх, признавая поражение, и обаятельно улыбнулся.  
— Воля Императора — закон. Кроме него, все вон, — скомандовал он и прошёл к выходу первым, еле слышно добродушно фыркнув «Наша новая знаменитость!», проходя мимо успевшего подняться с колен Пола. Коммандер последовала за ним, охранники следом.  
Стамец замер в ожидании. Император смотрела оценивающе.  
— Пол Стамец. Блестящий выпуск из Академии, три года службы на «Скифе» в научном отделе, перевод в закрытую лабораторию на Деневе, засекречено, засекречено, засекречено... Очень засекреченный человек, настолько, что даже мне было неясно, живы вы или мертвы. — Она с насмешкой покачала головой. — Я представляла вас старше.  
— А я вас... никак не представлял, — выдохнул Пол и запоздало прикусил язык.  
— Вы в курсе, зачем вас привезли сюда?  
— Нет, но я догадываюсь. Понадобилась помощь с моим последним изобретением. Мицелиевая энергетическая установка?  
— Да.  
— Я знал, что Страал не справится один, — он не смог скрыть торжества в голосе. — Я готов приступить, но у меня есть несколько условий. — Он притормозил, улыбаясь заискивающе. — Небольших просьб, исполнение которых окажет благоприятное воздействие на рабочий процесс. Мой.  
Императрица приподняла бровь, но без угрозы, развлекаясь.  
— И какие же у вас просьбы?  
— Во-первых, я не думаю, что наше сотрудничество со Страалом будет продуктивным. Я готов заниматься разработками совершенно один...  
— Вы действительно плохо информированы, Стамец, — она подошла к нему вплотную, разглядывая, как товар.  
— У меня был ограниченный доступ, — пожаловался он, чувствуя, как под её взглядом электризуются и встают дыбом волосы по всему телу.  
— Доктор Страал погиб во время эксперимента. Вместе с кораблём, для которого адаптировали вашу установку. И звёздной базой, рядом с которой находился корабль. Очень не вовремя. — Она даже не повысила голос, но в нём проявилась опасная толика недовольства, и Пол подумал, что это удачно, что Страал уже погиб, потому что иначе... Погиб? Мысль вместо ожидаемого злорадства почти парализовала его. — Вы доработаете установку. Получите всё, что для этого понадобится. Если вы уложитесь в запланированные сроки, я буду очень щедрой. Очень.  
Обещание награды прозвучало как угроза. На долю секунды Пол представил, как отказывается. Невозможно! Немыслимо! Шанс всей жизни! И к тому же последствия, к которым приведёт отказ...  
— Я буду счастлив работать для Вашего Императорского Величества, — склонился он в преувеличенно низком поклоне. — Вы не пожалеете, что...  
— Вытащила вас из дыры, в которой вы провели последние месяцы? — с насмешкой спросила она.  
— Что выбрали меня, — произнёс он, подумав: «Даже если вам не из кого было выбирать».  
— Что до остальных ваших «просьб», мы найдём возможность их удовлетворить.  
— Но я их ещё не озвучил...  
— Не думаю, что ваше воображение способно меня удивить в этом плане, — протянула она, чувственно проводя рукой по его плечу и тут же перехватывая за подбородок. — Не разочаруйте меня, Стамец. Те, кто меня разочаровывают, долго не живут, — мягко произнесла она и отступила. Нажав кнопку на одном из наручей, Император вызвала охрану. — Позаботьтесь о нашем госте. И... откормите его. Не люблю худых мужчин, — в её взгляде пробилось что-то плотоядное. В следующую секунду она рассмеялась при виде форменной паники на лице учёного.  
Пол вышел из зала с перепуганным видом. Он не знал, какая мысль наводила на него больший страх: что с ним хотят переспать или что его могут съесть.

***

  
— Ты мелкая злопамятная сволочь, — бесился бывший куратор.   
Пол только пожал плечами.   
— Наверное… Таков уж я.   
— И что ты собираешься делать? — адмирал хоть и пытался держаться с достоинством, но всё равно было заметно, как его потряхивает. Пол даже подумал, что тот наверняка придумал гораздо больше вариантов, чем может кончиться эта встреча, чем он сам. Жутких вариантов. Захотелось даже заглянуть ему в голову. Пол мысленно фыркнул. У него было право заглянуть ему в голову — в любом смысле, он мог делать с этим человеком всё что угодно. И удивительным образом это дарованное Джорджиу право полностью отбивало желание вообще что-то делать. У Пола не было текущих исследований, для которых требовался бы человеческий доброволец. Так что жертву его злопамятности некуда было приспособить.   
— Нужно было просто убрать тебя! Я так и знал, что проблемы с тобой не кончились!   
— Но вы меня пожалели, да? — Пол улыбнулся уголком рта. Прелестная шутка.   
— Да, пожалел! Твой чёртов потенциал!   
— Я так и думал. Что ж, удачно, что в вашем случае подобные размышления не смогут меня остановить. У вас его не имеется.   
— Стамец. Что ты собираешься делать? — рыкнул куратор, который, похоже, желал разобраться побыстрее, а не мариноваться в страхах.   
— А что вы можете мне предложить?   
Адмирал замолчал на минуту.   
— Если ты так ставишь вопрос… Возможно, у нас получится договориться. У меня ещё есть некоторые связи… и деньги.   
— Думаете, там, где я сейчас, мне пригодятся ваши связи и деньги?   
— Стамец, что бы ты ни задумал, отступи, — прошипел куратор. — Может, я и не могу дать тебе ничего такого, чего не пообещала бы Император, но у меня много друзей, родственников… Ты хочешь ввязаться в личную вендетту? У тебя один защитник, могущественный, конечно, но ты очень осложнишь себе жизнь, если убьёшь меня.   
— А если не убью…   
— То мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Что нас связывали ровные рабочие отношения и мы не имеем претензий друг к другу. Это разумный подход. Возможно, в качестве благодарности я смогу оказать поддержку…   
Пол прикрыл глаза. У него было слишком много дел, слишком много всего было впереди. Мозг уже генерировал фоном идеи, связанные с новой главной задачей, поставленной императором Джорджиу. Тратить время и энергию на месть человеку, поведение которого он прекрасно понимал, было лень. Но если говорить об осложнении жизни…   
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Расстанемся по-хорошему. Вы мне не должны, я вам не должен. Но лучше не переходите мне дорогу впредь. И, уж простите, ваша карьера в этом заведении, — он махнул рукой, обрисовывая стены лаборатории, в которой провёл несколько лет, — закончена. Найдите себе другие игрушки.   
Адмирал смотрел недоверчиво, словно такой мирный вариант точно не был в его списке. Стамец вздохнул и протянул ему руку в чёрной перчатке. Очень забавные перчатки — без пальцев, удобно, — ему они нравились.   
— И я не собираюсь стрелять вам в спину, когда вы отвернётесь. У меня и фазера с собой нет, — пожал он плечами. Адмирал, всё ещё сомневаясь, пожал ему руку. Пол кивнул, давая ему возможность исчезнуть, и погрузился в содержимое падда с текущими обновлениями для этой лаборатории.   
— Вы… кхм… Я могу идти?   
— Угу, идите. Вас пропустят.   
— ...В моём шаттле бомба?   
Стамец закатил глаза.   
— Идите и не испытывайте моего терпения. Вон! — небрежно махнул он рукой, хмурясь над строчками.   
— Благодарю вас… лейтенант. Вам идёт форма. Прощайте.   
Куратор исчез за дверью. Пол улыбнулся краем губ. Форма ему действительно шла, и он ежедневно тратил пять минут на то, чтобы поразглядывать себя в этом новом впечатляющем образе. Нашивки лейтенанта были только началом, впрочем его это не сильно заботило. А адмирал — что ж, они точно больше никогда не увидятся. Адмирал не доберётся до дома... Пол провёл пальцами по новенькому нагрудному знаку... Ведь Мастера Ядов не дают кому ни попадя.


	4. Эпилог

Теперь у него было всё: деньги, признание, слава. Перед ним заискивали, его боялись — очень странное ощущение! Главное: у него была любимая работа, он был нужен, его мозг работал на полных оборотах, и любые его фантазии можно было воплотить в жизнь. Имперский крейсер-дворец достраивался на лучших верфях галактики. Мицелиевый двигатель к нему должен был быть беспрецедентным по размеру и мощности. Пол нашёл способ увеличить резонансный ответ сети, добавив заражение патогенным организмом как фактор для увеличения защитной реакции мицелия.   
У Пола не было времени заниматься вопросами спорового перемещения, да он и не хотел. Вместе с мыслями в этом направлении приходили воспоминания про Страала, а эту часть своего прошлого он предпочитал не трогать. Кроме того, у него больше не было Стеллавиатори. Его «лес», оставшийся без присмотра, не пережил эти месяцы. Пол пытался его возродить, но полученные за огромные деньги образцы отказывались приживаться.   
У Стамеца всё было хорошо.   
Вот только снились сны про заброшенную лабораторию, в которой мёртвые прототакситы рассыпались в пыль, а последние остовы чёрными пальцами торчали из субстрата.


End file.
